


Unique

by Krambi003



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krambi003/pseuds/Krambi003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As if I needed any of them to tell me that I am handsome. I know that. I just have to look in a mirror. And when there are no mirrors around, I just need to see myself in their eyes. Whether men or women, they crave for me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unique

_Viewfinder_  and its characters © Yamane Ayano

  
**Characters:**  Asami ; Takaba  
 **Rating:**  G  
 **Warning:**  AU ; OOC ; Unebeta'ed

 

 

~~~~~

  
They tell me to look cool, sexy, dangerous, agressive or seductive. It depends on what they need to help their stuff to sell well. I was fifteen when they started to use my face and body. They have flattered me thinking I would not agree to do as I was told to if they did not. Fools.  
  
I have never believed in any of their words. They all were, and still are, empty. As if I needed any of them to tell me that I am handsome. I know that. I just have to look in a mirror. And when there are no mirrors around, I just need to see myself in their eyes. Whether men or women, they crave for me. Fools.  
  
If I could feel something, I think that I would feel sorry for them. They only see the beauty of my appearance. None of them has ever realized the void in me. Beauty is an empty shell. Meant to sooner or later fade away. Not a single teenager room of this country that did not have a poster of me on its wall for the last 20 years. They admire me for that. Fools.  
  
Twenty years without a single problem at work. From the very first photoshoot I made, I had been the model they were all waiting for, though they had given up any hope that someone so perfect could ever exist. These were their words. Lies that I have never believed. As if perfection could exist in this world. Fools.  
  
The ruckus they make because of this photographer is slightly annoying. Yes, he has said something unexpected and negative about me. But the more you all try to prove him wrong, the more credit you give to his words. And you do not even realize that simple fact. Fools.  
  
"If this all I have to give you, you are not interested? Is that what you said?"  
  
They all have fallen silent as soon as I have started  to talk. He does not even bother to turn around to answer while he is packing his stuff back.  
  
"Glad to know you have good ears."  
  
"And may I ask you why exactly you are not interested?"  
  
"If I want to take pictures of lifeless beauties, I go to the Museum and wander in the Greek statues area."  
  
"Really?"  
  
He turns around and his blue eyes pierce right through me.   
  
"I've seen still-life pix that had more life in them than you. I would get photos more lively of the cherry trees blossoming in the park at the corner than any of the pix you let me take from you."  
  
He puts his bag on his shoulder and starts to leave without a single look back.  
  
"Next time I'll be on the beach, I'll take a photo of the prettiest empty shell I'll see. It will be as very like as a portrait of you as today's photos."  
  
He disappears through the door. No one has ever dared to leave me behind like this in the last twenty years. I am the one, who dismisses others, when I grow tired of them. A few second after he left, I walk through the same door and feel unexpectedly relieved when I find him looking at posters of me in the hall.  
  
"If you want any of them, I can ask my manager."  
  
He points at one of the oldest photos of me.  
  
"I had this one in my bedroom when I started to learn photography."  
  
"Oh. So there was a time when I was worth of your interest."  
  
His eyes still on the poster, he adds calmly.  
  
"I had hanged it up on the inner side of the door of the cupboard where I had my camera. Everytime I opened it to take my camera and go to sensei, it reminded me of the kind of photo I never wanted to take. Flawless... Do you know what makes a  _good_  photo?"  
  
"A good model."  
  
"Wrong. That is an imperfection that can make a photo really good. When anything on your photo makes it unique, then only it is a good one."  
  
"Are you trying to say that I am not unique?"  
  
"Oh of course you are. As any human being is. Sadly, it doesn't show on any of your pictures."  
  
He walks towards the main door, ready to leave. I follow him. We were supposed to shoot until evening, so I have no appointment for the rest of the day.   
  
When he arrives in the park, he walks straight to the cherry trees area and starts to take photos. I have to admit that he clearly seems to enjoy himself more than he did with us in the studio. He notices me only when a bird he had already taken several pictures of, flies off then close to me, straight to the pond. He frowns and then walks to me.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Trying to be unique."  
  
He bursts out in laughter.  
  
"Wanna see if, thanks to the bird flying so close to you, this photo is close to a masterpiece?"  
  
He does not wait for an answer, grabs my hand and drags me behind him. He sits down close to his bag and takes a laptop out of it. Until photos appear on its screen, it is as if the rest of the world had disappeared around him. He has not even looked once at me until he turns around, grips my hand firmly to pull me down and tells me to look at one of the so many photos of the cherry trees he had taken today.   
  
"Can you tell me why this photo is better than the previous one of the same tree and taken from the same angle?"  
  
As I remain silent, he gives me the answer.  
  
"Because of the crow. Look. On the previous photo, there is only the tree. On this one, there is a crow on one of the lower branches. This little point of black in all this white-pink blossoms. This makes this photo really good."  
  
Now that he has mentioned this detail, I can see what he meant when he was talking about the imperfection that makes a photo good.  
  
He clicks on the thumbnail of the photo of the crow flying close to me. A genuine smile appears on his lips when the picture fills the screen and he says softly.  
  
"This one is sooooo unique."  
  
Lots of details are not perfect on this photo, but nonetheless it is surely one of the greatest photos of me.  
  
"You see. We managed to get a very unique shot of you. The sad thing about it is that we had to wait for luck to work with us, so that it could happen."  
  
"Good thing for me that the photographers who have worked with me before were easily satisfied. Is that what you are trying to say?"  
  
"Of course not! I  have not seen all the photos of you from the twenty last years, but you are good enough as a model to have made it to the top and to still be there after so long. And don't worry the pix we made in the studio will turn out good... But I don't give a shit about perfection for my photos. Perfect hair, perfect clothes, perfect face, perfect smile... That's what you give to anyone. That's boring. Sorry I cannot have any interest for that."  
  
"But all these perfect things are what people expect from models... What would you have liked me to give you instead?"  
  
He seems to hesitate to speak up his mind and then blurts out.  
  
"A photo where there wouldn't have been this void in you. Don't get mad at me, but on all the pix I 've seen from you, it was still there... as if you didn't feel anything."  
  
"I would never had thought that a replacement would be more difficult to satisfy than all the photographers I have worked with until then... Alright. The light is quite good in this park today and you have your camera with you. Guide me. You are the photographer, that is your job. Guide me well and you will get the photo you so long for."  
  
"Okay. Let's give a try!"  
  
He tells me to keep sitting like I was and that he wants me to go on from where we left in the studio.   
  
"You have given me the seductive look of the self confident lover. Now give me a more tender look, like a lover who truly cares. I think it would suit even more the perfume's name."  
  
He takes only a few photos. It seems that none of the looks I have are good enough for him. He sighs.  
  
"I just asked for a tender look, you know. As you would look at someone that you like... There was surely at least one person in your life that you have liked, no? Think about this person and look at me. Now gimme something unique."  
  
I close my eyes. I can do anything as a model but not that. To think about the one you care only hurts when this person no longer is. I only hear one click of his camera and a few seconds later, I feel his arms around my neck, then his right hand gently brushes my hair as he softly pleads.  
  
"Sorry. Sorry. I didn't know."  
  
He keeps on craddling me as you would for a child. I was eight the last time someone has taken me in his arms like that. It was because I had fallen from one of the trees in our garden while playing with the neighbour's sons. I had been more scared than hurt, but Mom had pressed me against her heart until she felt me calm again. The day after, she died in a car crash and I decided to keep everyone away from me. Far enough to never feel again. To never be hurt again. No one had ever been allowed to take me in their arms since then. So why am I letting him hug me? I would not be able to tell, but I do not want this to end too soon.

 

 

~~~

  
Today, he brought the photos at the agency. I told my manager to pretend that I was out for work. We both had been enough embarrassed in the park yesterday.   
  
"He left this for you."  
  
I take the envelope and waves for Yuki to leave me alone. Inside there is only a photo. The photo of the crow flying close to me. On the back he has only written 'Thank You'.  
  
I walk out of Yuki's office and tell him to cancel all my appointments of the day. I take a taxi to the park and walk straight to the cherry trees area. He stands here, staring at the cherry trees.   
  
"You wanted to thank the crow too?"  
  
"Why did you come here?"  
  
I walk closer to him.  
  
"For the same reason that you were waiting here for me."  
  
I embrace him from behind. He puts his hands on mine.  
  
"What about you  _guide_  me until I can finally give you that tender look you have asked for?"  
  
He slowly turns around in my arms.  
  
"Only if I also get the tender smile, the tender kiss, the tender caress, the--"  
  
I press my lips on his. Words can wait. I only need to feel how unique I am for him. The one who has seen the void in me but has not run away. 

  
_The End._


End file.
